This invention relates generally to trays and particularly to those constructed to be easily portable and adapted to carry a small cargo especially in form of paint and/or paint applicators.
Commonly used paint trays are designed to contain a certain amount of paint and to provide an area to distribute the paint evenly onto the paint roller. The size of those conventional paint trays is such, as to receive a large paint roller. However the size and shape of mentioned paint trays, especially when filled to capacity, does not allow them to be moved above ground without great risk of spill.
The common remedy to this problem, practiced among professionals and amateurs alike, is using a nearly empty paint can, paint can cover or a small container filled with paint when touching-up all the "hard-to-reach" places. However, this is not a solution, since accessing those "hard-to-reach" areas with a paint brush and a paint container in your hands, i.e. via a ladder, is not only very cumbersome but also very dangerous.
This shows that there is a great need for a paint tray, which in an ideal case, would not restrict hands at all.